Certains sentiments ne meurent jamais
by Ava Eleanor Clark
Summary: Trahie par son fiancé, Hermione se remet difficilement de la rupture. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une danse avec le nouveau professeur de potions de Poudlard, le jour du Nouvel An, allait changer sa vie. Quand les souvenirs refont surface et que les sentiments n'ont jamais vraiment disparu, est-il encore temps de réparer les erreurs passées ?


_Bonsoir,_

 _Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici ma one-shot sur le nouvel an. Elle a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à arriver car je n'ai pas arrêté de la modifier, n'étant jamais assez contente de ce que j'avais écrit (et je ne le suis toujours pas à 100%)._

 _La voici enfin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas de page :)  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Certains sentiments ne meurent jamais**

* * *

 **H** ermione et Ginny se retrouvaient à une table en compagnie de Neville Londubat et de sa femme Hannah, de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas. Tout ce petit monde bavardait gaiement en évoquant certaines anecdotes du passé, lorsqu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans qu'ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans ce château et ils devaient avouer que McGonagall avait eu une excellente idée ! Elle avait décidé de réunir, en ce 31 décembre, tous les élèves qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à la guerre afin de leur rendre hommage.

\- Et alors, le bébé est pour quand ? demanda Hermione au couple Londubat.

\- Normalement pour le 13 janvier mais les médicomages ont bien insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait arriver plus tôt et que nous devions nous tenir prêts à tout instant, répondit Hannah, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Hermione fit un grand sourire aux futurs parents, elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle les enviait un peu. Tous ses amis avaient passé le cap du mariage et la majorité avaient déjà un enfant, et elle... Et bien, elle avait failli avoir tout ça, mais une blonde à forte poitrine avait eu raison de ses fiançailles avec Ron. Elle avait découvert un morceau de parchemin froissé dans une poche d'un de ses jeans et y avait appris que la nuit précédente, s'il était rentré aussi tard, ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du travail, mais bien parce qu'il se payait le luxe de fêter les un mois de relation avec cette gourgandine.

Il n'avait même pas nié, il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il avait tout de suite prit le rôle de la victime, remettant tout sur le dos d'Hermione et de son travail qui occupait une place trop importante dans leur vie de couple. Il se sentait délaissé, le pauvre petit... !

La jeune femme avait pris ses affaires et était allée s'installer chez ses parents pendant quelques semaines, le temps de se trouver un appartement. Sa première intention avait été de vivre chez les Potter mais ne voulant pas créer de tensions inutiles aux vues des liens qui les unissaient et aussi ne voulant pas tomber sur l'infidèle, elle avait préféré cette solution.

Ginny n'avait pas adressé la parole à son frère pendant des semaines et encore aujourd'hui, elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas lui lancer quelques remarques bien placées. Elle avait failli sauter au cou de sa nouvelle belle-sœur quand ce dernier avait eu l'audace de l'amener à un repas de famille pour la présenter.

Molly n'avait pas eu vent de la trahison de son fils et gardait encore espoir de les voir un jour de nouveau ensemble.

Quant à Harry, il lui avait tout simplement mis son poing dans la figure tout en le traitant d'abruti pour ensuite lui dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Le survivant avait été extrêmement déçu par l'attitude de son ami, mais il avait décidé - mis à part ce petit écart - qu'il resterait neutre dans l'histoire, ne voulant pas avoir à choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

C'était en parti pour cela qu'Hermione et Ginny ne se trouvaient pas au dîné du Ministère mais à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et sa greluche - comme aimait l'appeler la rousse - y étaient allés et Hermione avait préféré aller à celui de l'école de sorcellerie pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de ce nouveau couple. Ginny, en tant que meilleure amie, avait accepté de l'y accompagner avec joie et son mari, de son côté, avait promis de passer juste après le dessert.

\- Je ne vous ai pas raconté qui a fait son entrée à Poudlard au début du mois ! s'exclama Neville. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier ça, rajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Le jeune homme avait fait des études en botanique et remplaçait depuis un an le professeur Chourave qui avait pris une retraite bien méritée après des années de bons et loyaux services.

\- Neville, tu as toujours été tête en l'air, ricana Seamus en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

\- Tu as réussi à perdre ton Rapeltout, ricana Dean. Et ton crapaud !

\- Et la liste des mots de passe de la salle commune en troisième année, continua Seamus. Je me rappelle encore la tête de McGonagall quand elle avait su ça !

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter les garçons, morigéna Hermione en faisant un sourire compatissant à Neville qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu de si croustillant à nous raconter ? demanda Ginny, toujours en quête de nouveaux potins.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est le nouveau professeur de potions ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux !

\- Le fantôme de Rogue ? ricana Dean.

\- Il est venu te hanter ! ajouta Seamus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportables les garçons, rouspéta Hannah. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux deux petites minutes ?

\- On va essayer, dirent-ils en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Les trois jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis toutes ces années ! Toujours à faire des blagues et à rire de tout et n'importe quoi. En les voyant ainsi, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser à Fred et Georges.

\- Draco Malfoy, lâcha Neville.

\- Et bien quoi, Malfoy ? questionna Ginny. Ne me dis pas que cette sale fouine a osé mettre les pieds à cette soirée ? Depuis quand les lâches ont-ils droit à des hommages ?

\- Mais non, dit Neville. Malfoy _est_ le nouveau professeur de potions !

Un long silence suivit cette révélation qui arriva même à laisser sans voix les deux farceurs de Gryffondor.

\- C'est pas possible... chuchota Hermione.

\- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Ginny, faisant écho à son amie.

\- Tu as fait fumer des plantes à McGonagall ? demanda Dean qui avait retrouvé un peu de son humour, même s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit le professeur de botanique. Il est là seulement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. L'ancien professeur de potion, Mr... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà chérie ?

\- Mr. Voltrucverd, répondit Hannah.

\- Drôle de nom, chuchota Seamus à l'oreille de Dean.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Neville en même temps. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, il reste souvent dans les cachots et vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas y traîner, encore aujourd'hui... Bref ! Le Ministère australien lui a offert un poste pour une durée de huit mois et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas vraiment eu le droit de refuser. Du jour au lendemain, McGonagall a dû trouver un professeur remplaçant et le seul qui ait accepté de venir enseigner tout de suite, c'était Malfoy.

\- Elle a dû être enchantée, dit Hermione.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Quand Rusard est venu lui dire qui attendait dans son bureau, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas refusé ? demanda Ginny.

\- Tout simplement parce que certains septième années ont fait pression en disant qu'il était inconcevable de manquer des cours et qu'un quelconque retard dans le programme pouvait leur faire rater leurs ASPICS.

\- Je les comprends parfaitement ! soutint Hermione.

\- On s'en serait douté, ricana Dean.

\- Le retour de Rogue aurait été plus crédible... dit Seamus en faisant semblant d'être déçu.

\- Tu aurais pu te présenter pour ce poste ! s'exclama alors son ami. Les intellos de septième année allaient pouvoir admirer à leur aise ton talent en ce qui concerne les explosions de chaudrons !

Tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats, se remémorant toutes les fois où le Gryffondor s'était vu emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie après avoir mal préparé une potion.

\- Mes sourcils s'en souviennent encore ! rigola-t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva en trottinant Parvati Patil, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils surent tout de suite qu'elle avait quelque chose de la plus haute importance à leur dire.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je viens de tomber ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Elles avaient l'impression que la jeune femme allait sautiller sur place tellement elle semblait avoir hâte de leur faire part de sa découverte.

\- Draco Malfoy ? hasarda Seamus.

\- Comment tu sais ? couina Parvati, abattue.

Lui et les autres essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face au visage déconfit de la sorcière. Elle s'en retourna donc vers sa sœur d'un air boudeur, les laissant s'esclaffer gaiement une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

* * *

McGonagall venait d'annoncer que le dessert serait servi après minuit. Les amis d'Hermione décidèrent donc d'attendre le décompte ainsi que la nourriture en allant se déhancher sur la piste de danse. La jeune femme en profita pour leur fausser compagnie et aller au bar pour siroter tranquillement son verre de vin. Elle n'avait pas envie de danser tout de suite et elle se félicita de ne pas l'avoir fait quand elle vit Dean et Seamus gigoter dans tous les sens en ce qui ressemblait à une danse mi indienne mi russe.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas manquer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : les garçons venaient d'entraîner de force Neville dans leur spectacle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Je vois que tes amis sont toujours aussi distingués.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps tout entier. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette voix si caractéristique.

\- Malfoy.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi.

\- Que me vaut se déplaisir ? ajouta-t-elle à son encontre.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

\- Tu m'en vois désolée.

Et la jeune femme prit son verre avant de se diriger vers sa table, sans un regard pour le Serpentard. Ce dernier commanda un Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de rejoindre la Gryffondor.

\- Tu t'es trompé de table, dit-elle simplement, sans même tourner la tête, une fois qu'il se fut assis à ses côtés.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Non. Je t'ai dis, je m'ennuie.

La jeune femme soupira. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au Ministère mais ils s'étaient toujours contentés d'un simple signe de tête en guise de salut. La haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre pendant leur adolescence s'était peu à peu transformée en une sorte d'indifférence comme si un jour, ils s'étaient dit d'un commun accord : _Si tu me laisses tranquille, je te laisse tranquille._

\- Tes amis ne sont pas là que tu m'imposes ta présence ?

\- Non. Et je doute qu'ils soient les bienvenus dans ce genre de petite fête.

\- Tu dois être un des seuls Serpentard, en effet.

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en compagnie de la belette et du balafré au Ministère ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, Malfoy.

\- J'essayais simplement de faire la conversation.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé de tel.

\- Tu as raison.

Un silence.

Hermione regarda discrètement le jeune homme qui était à ses côtés. Il avait vieilli, en bien. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, ses yeux gris étaient plus clairs que dans ses souvenirs et il semblait fatigué. Quelques petites rides commençaient à se dessiner au coin de ses yeux. La ressemblance avec Lucius devenait frappante bien que son visage fut un peu moins sec et anguleux que son paternel. Il n'avait cependant pas perdu de sa superbe et ses manières aristocratiques n'avaient en rien changé.

\- Arrête de me fixer Granger.

\- Je ne te...

\- Arrête de mentir, coupa-t-il.

Il la vit se renfrogner et un petit sourire narquois prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin, presque pas. Ses cheveux semblaient plus foncés et moins en bataille que d'habitude et il jurerait qu'elle avait maigri. Du moins, les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient laissé place à des traits un peu plus durs. Ses yeux noisettes, au contraire, étaient restés les mêmes, reflétant son intelligence et sa curiosité. Lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, elle gardait un air fougueux au visage et dans ses yeux scintillait une lueur de défi.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, lâcha-t-il.

\- De ta part, ça ne doit pas être un compliment, déclara-t-elle.

\- Au contraire.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Et choisit de ne rien dire.

\- Une danse ? demanda Draco.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Malfoy ? dit Hermione, sarcastique.

Il lui sourit avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. Elle vit Ginny du coin de l'œil qui la regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me marcher sur les pieds, déclara la brune avant d'accepter sa proposition en déposant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis un Malfoy, je sais parfaitement bien danser.

\- Ta modestie te tueras un jour... soupira la Gryffondor.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse sous les regards quelque peu curieux des autres personnes présentes autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel spectacle pouvait se produire sous leurs yeux. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger partageant une danse, sans animosité et sans remarques déplacées.

Les premières notes d'une valse se firent entendre et il commencèrent à danser, sans se parler. Hermione n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui et étrangement, cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

De son côté, Draco essayait de capter le regard de la brune, en vain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais le fait d'avoir réussi à se rapprocher de la jeune femme lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Au début, il était venu la déranger seulement pour s'amuser un peu, mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Que faisait-elle ici sans son fiancé et son meilleur ami ?

Et c'était quand elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face, au bar, qu'il avait vu toute la lassitude qu'il y avait dans son regard. Il avait été choqué par son visage triste et la douleur qui émanait de sa personne. Cela avait duré une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, mais il avait eu le temps de ressentir la détresse qui l'habitait. Inconsciemment, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait l'aider, qu'il se _devait_ de l'aider.

N'était-il pas tout aussi fatigué par la vie ? Et ne devait-il pas se racheter pour quelques mauvaises actions qu'il avait faites par le passé ?

\- Tu danses très bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut la Gryffondor quand le souffle du jeune homme vint frôler son cou. Il s'en aperçut mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de rapprocher son corps du sien, ce qui eu comme effet de faire rougir la sorcière.

Il l'admira. En cet instant, il la trouvait vraiment belle et touchante. Si fragile...

\- J'ai appris pour ta femme, dit Hermione.

À l'instant où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et qu'elle aurait dû se taire.

\- Désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, finit-il par dire. Je n'étais pas un bon mari.

\- Mais je suis sure que tu es un bon père.

Il lui sourit. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger mais il savait qu'il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour son fils, Scorpius. Malheureusement, sa femme était partie loin, emmenant leur enfant avec elle. Elle en avait eu assez du peu d'attention qu'il lui donnait et elle lui avait dit, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, que si elle ne sortait pas maintenant de sa vie, il réussirait à la tuer à petit feu avec son indifférence et son manque d'affection.

Il avait essayé de l'empêcher d'emmener Scorpius avec elle, il l'avait menacé de sa baguette et elle avait prévenu le Ministère. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus voir son fils avant la fin du procès et l'annonce du verdict. Cette histoire avait fait les choux-gras de la presse pendant plusieurs semaines, lui rappelant une période bien sombre de sa vie dont il n'était pas fier.

Hermione se raidit dans ses bras ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il la regarda et vit son air paniqué. Il suivit son regard pour savoir ce qui réussissait à la mettre dans cet état.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Potter et Weasley. Il se mit à ralentir.

\- Non, ne t'arrête pas de danser, supplia-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Ron avait eu le culot de venir à cette soirée avec sa nouvelle copine tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle y serait. Elle se sentit mal, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Draco la questionna du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état.

Pour toute réponse, elle se colla un peu plus à lui, comme pour se protéger. Un sourire narquois prit possession de ses lèvres : après tout, si elle lui donnait l'autorisation de narguer ces deux crétins, il n'allait tout de même pas refuser ! C'était beaucoup trop tentant.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu auras ma mort ou celle d'un de tes amis sur la conscience, tu es au courant ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à me sauter dessus.

\- Tais-toi.

Il ne l'écouta pas.

\- Quelle bêtise a encore fait Weasley ? questionna-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer à son meilleur ennemi qu'elle avait été trahie de la pire des manières qui soit.

Il posa son regard une nouvelle fois sur les Gryffondor et un détail, presque imperceptible, attira son attention. Une sorcière blonde se trouvait près du rouquin. Un peu trop près pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de se marier, selon lui. Et il comprit.

\- Weasley est un abruti, lâcha-t-il. Et cette fille ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, tu sais, marmonna Hermione.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant.

\- Menteur ! Elle est très belle et ressemble assez à ton style de femme.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus jolie. Et tu ne sais pas quel est mon style de femme.

Hermione leva vivement la tête pour voir si le jeune homme ne se payait pas sa tête. Elle ne vit dans ses yeux aucune once d'ironie ou de sarcasme. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser.

D'un seul coup, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire ça comme pour le remercier de lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps et de sa personne. Après tout, il n'y avait pas été obligé, bien au contraire. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son ennemi lui avait accordé de l'attention, l'avait fait se sentir vivante et surtout, il l'avait fait se sentir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, elle qui depuis quelques mois se sentait comme une petite chose insignifiante.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se reculer.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard haineux de Ron et celui d'incompréhension et de surprise de Ginny et Harry qui n'avaient pas manqué une seule seconde de la scène.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner et reprit ses esprits au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il se précipita à sa suite mais fut arrêté dans son élan par quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui attraper le bras ainsi.

 _Potter..._ Il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir maintenant ce qu'il se passe Malfoy, mais je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ou tu auras à faire à moi, déclara le survivant avant de libérer son bras.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Weasmoche, siffla-t-il avant de partir, tout en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Non, mais tu es Malfoy et tu es capable de lui faire encore plus de mal que n'importe qui d'autre ici... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Ginny le rejoignit, inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que certains sentiments ont refait surface...

La jeune femme essaya de comprendre ce que voulait dire cette phrase plus que mystérieuse, en vain. Harry lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer et il se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

* * *

Draco vit Hermione qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Je... Désolée... balbutia-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête et...

\- Tu regrettes ? coupa-t-il.

\- Non ! Et toi... ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'avancer un peu plus vers elle.

\- Tu aurais fait ça il y a quelques années, je t'aurais sûrement jeté un sort, dit-il.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça il y a quelques années.

\- Recommence, s'il te plait.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une supplication.

\- Non... Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur, un moment de faiblesse de ma part, dit-elle.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Draco semblait peiné. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai commencé à ne plus te haïr en sixième année, commença-t-il. À te regarder différemment. Au début, j'ai eu peur et je ne comprenais pas. Et je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça. La guerre est arrivée et elle a tout balayé sur son passage. Il m'est arrivé de penser à toi et d'avoir peur pour toi. Tu étais courageuse mais fragile aussi. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand je t'ai vu arriver au manoir. Ton regard m'a hanté pendant des nuits et je me suis détesté de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ça, de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour toi.

Hermione frissonna à l'entente de ces souvenirs et son avant-bras se mit à la démanger comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette fameuse journée.

\- Pendant la bataille, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas te perdre des yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai compris bien après ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais il était trop tard, tu étais heureuse avec Weasley et j'étais ton pire ennemi. Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans ta vie moi qui n'y avait jamais eu ma place.

Le silence accueillit cette révélation. Le cœur d'Hermione cognait contre sa poitrine. Elle ancra ses yeux bruns dans ceux acier de Draco pour trouver le courage de lui avouer la vérité, cette vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à personne par peur d'être jugée.

\- J'ai commencé à ne plus te haïr au début de la sixième année moi aussi. Tu avais changé, tu n'étais plus le même et tu souffrais. Je pense que j'étais la seule à le remarquer et à m'en soucier. Je me suis toujours dit que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais que ce que tu essayais de faire croire aux autres. Et puis, tu as fait de mauvais choix et j'en ai été blessée, plus que ce que j'aurais dû. J'ai essayé de parler de toi à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et j'ai arrêté de m'obstiner. J'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi les sentiments qui commençaient à apparaître.

Hermione prit la main de Draco sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Je t'ai revu au manoir, continua-t-elle, et j'ai voulu mourir ce jour-là. Mon cœur voulait que tu fasses un geste vers moi, que tu me prouves que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais et lâche que ce que tout le monde croyait. Et ma raison me martelait le cerveau pour me démontrer que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien et que j'étais stupide d'y avoir cru. Ce jour-là, j'ai refoulé mes sentiments et me suis interdite de penser à toi. J'ai voulu te haïr de nouveau, encore plus qu'avant. J'ai essayé de te faire disparaître de mon esprit, je me suis mise avec Ron. Après tout, c'était ce que tout le monde attendait, non ? C'était dans la logique des choses. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire et ce que je viens de t'avouer, je me rends compte que pendant toutes ces années, je me suis menti à moi-même...

Pour toute réponse, Draco enlaça la taille d'Hermione afin de la rapprocher de son corps. Il effleura sa bouche de son pouce puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser très doux. Ils entendirent au loin les anciens élèves entamer le compte à rebours du 31 décembre.

\- ... trois, deux, un...

\- Bonne année, murmura Draco avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant ce moment qu'ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps déjà, heureux que leurs chemins se soient enfin croisés.

\- Que dirais-tu de visiter mes appartements, _Granger_ ? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire en coin, une fois qu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, _Malfoy_ , répondit-elle. Mais avec plaisir ! ajouta la sorcière en riant.

Il lui prit la main avant de l'emmener en courant à l'intérieur du château. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonnait dans les couloirs et selon lui, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait vivante et entière, à sa place.

Elle enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond et lui déposa de tout petits baisers pour le réveiller.

\- En temps normal, je ne laisse pas mes conquêtes d'un soir rester dormir avec moi... commença le blond.

Elle se figea net.

\- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme elles, tu es bien plus, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur, grogna-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule.

\- Je crois savoir comment me faire pardonner...

Et il l'enlaça avant de parsemer son corps de baisers, sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme.

* * *

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du château quand quelqu'un les interpella.

\- Mr. Malfoy, je croyais avoir été claire en vous disant qu'il était interdit de ramener une personne étrangère dans l'enceinte du château. C'est une école ici, pas un...

La directrice ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de reconnaître la jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés du nouveau professeur de potions.

\- Miss Granger ? s'exclama McGonagall, stupéfaite.

\- Bonjour professeur, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle lança un regard noir à Draco. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici !

\- Hermione s'est endormie dans mes appartements hier soir et je n'ai pas osé la réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, mentit-il.

Il sut que McGonagall n'avait pas cru un traître mot de son excuse mais cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de retourner sur ses pas.

Un petit sourire prit possession du visage de la directrice lorsqu'elle leur tourna le dos. Quelque chose lui disait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait croiser son ancienne élève assez souvent entre ces murs...

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà très chers lecteurs ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous seriez très aimables de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais !_

 _C'est la première fois que je n'inclus pas la clique des Serpentard dans mes écrits, ça m'a un peu chamboulé au début, mais le fait d'intégrer Dean et Seamus a rendu la chose plus facile. J'ai besoin de bout-en-train dans mes histoires, que voulez-vous !_

 _J'espère que la relation Draco/Hermione vous a plu car j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se détestent ni qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre trop vite et je dois avouer que je me suis arrachée les cheveux plusieurs fois... Heureusement, ça repousse !_

 _Pour finir, pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité, sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié et que le chapitre 9 devrait arriver cette semaine ! J'ai pris du retard en voulant à tout prix corriger, rectifier et publier cette OS._

 _Je vous embrasse et vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles lectures :)_

* * *

 **© Ava Eleanor Clark**


End file.
